Which girl?
by Meek77
Summary: The gang goes to visit Kim's cousins in New York. Will Emma Jessie and Kim try to fight over jack? Jacks past from my story jack Anderson's secret talent is the same in this story. And he's in the band but the gang doesn't know his past or about the band with Jerry and damion. Rated T for language. Jack/Kim/Jessie/Emma I won't tell you which one he chooses. Happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! To understand the storyline for jacks character you probably have to read my storyline for Jack Anderson's Secret Talent. If you don't wanna read the whole thing then just read his past. That's the only thing that's the same. Is his past and the band. And the gang. The gang is damion grace Julie Milton Eddie Rudy Kim Jerry and jack. The gang doesn't know jack is in a band. Kim is currently not dating jack. Please read**

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE TO UNDERSTAND **

Jack POV/

I was talking with Jerry and damion about our band. When Kim bursted through the doors. "Guys practice is cancelled you have 1 day to pack. We are going to visit the Ross' which are my cousins in new York for 3 months of our summer because this year it's 5 months off. We are in first class and there is a beach there. So jack you can bring your skateboard because there is a skateboard and bring your surfboard." Kim said and everyone was jumping up and down. "Whoohoo!" Jerry damion and I laughed because that was from our song windows down. I went home. And Gustavo called me and he is going to New York too so he brought the crew with him and I brought both my guitars well my favorite. It was an acoustic and a regular. I brought 20 different pairs of drum sticks and I brought clothes and sunglasses sheet music that I was working on my iPhone the iPhone charger and a couple hats and more. Then I went to bed cause I was really tired.

I woke up and put on a purple tshirt, purple jeans, and a yellow sleeveless sweatshirt, a lakers hat, and yellow drose3 shoes. Then I left. Since I was the strongest out of the group, I put the bags in the car. Then we started driving to Seaford airport. "Damnnnnn.. Jack you got swag man. I never thought you were that swag. You're better than Jerry." damion said I chuckled. When we arrived at the airport and sat down on the plane, I sat with Kim, Jerry and grace, Milton and Julie, eddie and damion, then Rudy. Kim fell asleep so I wrote down some lyrics for Wish U Were Here, Kiss You, I Love Girls, Gentleman, and Got Me Good. They were all my songs. They weren't finished. But now they are and they're pretty good. When we arrived the penthouse was huge! Then someone finally noticed us. I loved my skateboard so much that I rode it with our luggage to this place. So I didn't flip it up yet even though we were in the house thing. "Hi I'm Jessie! This is luke, Ravi, Zuri, and wait hold on. EMMA! GET DOWN HERE!" Jessie screamed. "Oh she's in the shower. Hold on" as she went up milton sat down with Julie and ravi, the other girls went with zuri. Then Jerry and damion went with Bertram and I went with Luke. "So can you dance? I can." he asked. "Look Jerry damion and I are in a band but you can't tell anyone." I pleaded. "Ok. As long as you show me some moves tonight." he states. "Sure." Then we made up a handshake that he called boss. Emma and Jessie walked down so we went back to our original spots. Then I stepped on my board and it did a 360 in the air and I caught it. Jessie and Emma smiled. And Kim sent them a glare and they stopped. What was that about? "Hi I'm Emma." the blonde said. "I'm jack, that's Jerry damion kim Julie grace Eddie Milton and Rudy." I said shaking Emma's hand and Jessie's. "I'll show jack to his room." said Jessie smiling. Then. Kim and Emma glared at her. Whatever. It's just girl drama. "She told me you liked sports and music." we'll she knew I like listening to music but she didnt know I was in a band. it had basketball stuff football baseball and every sport you can imagine. It was painted green because that's my favorite color. "Thanks Jessie." I said smiling still shocked at the room. "Do you need help unpacking?" "Sure." then I have her one of the bags. "You play guitar?" She asked. Crap! "I'm in a band with Jerry and damion but the only person that knows is Luke so don't tell!" I asked pleading again. "Ok. I won't. I promise." I thanked her. Then after packing I went to Kim and Emma's room with Kim's bags. I knocked and Kim and Emma were both in there. "Kimmy. I brought your bags." I said. She glared at me. "Jack! Don't call me that!" she screamed. "Okay sorry. Lets go downstairs." I said grabbing Kim's hand to pull her up. "Noooooo!" Emma and Kim said. I walked out and grabbed my beats that were yellow and purple to match this outfit. I played This Is Indiana because Jerry damion and I made the song but nobody in Seaforsd know that I did. I played it really loud and put the headphones around my neck. But forgot to turn it off. "Come on Kimmy and...Emmy!" I said. "You're so stupid." said Kim and Emma standing up. Before Kim and I walked out I grabbed Kim's hand. She looked down and blushed but smiled. So did I. When I walked down with Kim Jessie and Emma glared. Seriously?! What the hell?! Everyone was there and Jessie and Kim sat next to me. "So what is here to do around here?" I asked playing with the wheels Of my skateboard. "We'll there is a recording studio and a dance studio." Luke said smiling and Jerry damion and I cause he knew about Gustavo and stuf. Jessie smiled and winked at me. "There's a skate park Jackie." said Kimmy leaning her head on my chest and I put my arm around her and smiled. "Okay. Who wants to go to the skate park.?" I asked grabbing my board. "Ooh! Me me me me me!" sai Rudy jumping like a little kid. "Rudy. We tried that. Right Kimmy?" I said cracking up. I walked out with Emma Jessie and Jerry with damion to the skate park. "We're gonna meet up with Gustavo. Are you fine with the two girls?" Jerry asked. "Yep." I said. "We will just eat something and watch." said Jessie. We arrived and they took a table. I put on my beats an listened to music and started skating. When we were done Emma said, "that was totes Hot" when we got home everyone decided to go to the beach tomorrow. Jerry damion like Jessie and I sneaked upstairs because Luke and Jessie wanted to hear a song. So I played kiss you on the acoustic guitar.

Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We can go out any day any night

Baby I'll take you there take you there

Baby I'll take you there, there

Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out shout it out

Baby just shout it out

And if you

You want me to

Lets make a move, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we

(All)

Touch

You get this kinda rush.

Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow

If you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need

Lookin' so good from your head to your feet

C'mon come over here over here

C'mon come over here yeah

Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins

Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby be mine tonight yeah

And if you

You want me too

Lets make a move, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we

Touch

You get this kinda rush.

Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow

If you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

And let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Yeah so tell me girl if every time we

(All)

Touch

You get this kinda rush.

Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow

If you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Touch

You get this kinda rush.

Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Touch

You get this kinda rush.

Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow

If you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Touch

You get this kinda rush.

Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah"

they all cheered."SHH!" Damion said. "Oh yea they are sleeping!" Jessie said. Then they went to there rooms.

Later at like 1 AM Kimmy came in my my room. "Jackie I can't sleep." She said. I opened the covers and motioned for here to lay down. As she did she looked at me and we started to lean in. Then our lips touched and sparks flew. "I love you Kimmy." I said "I love you to." "will you be my girlfriend." I asked "I thought you would never ask." she said reconnecting out lips. Then for the rest of the night we cuddled.

**Okay! Please review! 3 reviews for the next chapter! The reason I didn't update jack Anderson's secret talent is because my bball tournament started and we won the championship! So I will update that next! If you have any requests or ideas then review or pm me! I will give you credit for you idea if I put it in there! **


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own kickin It

EMMA POV/

I woke up this morning and got dressed into cute clothes for jack. I thought he was really sweet. He was sexy and he had good style. That outfit he had on just melted me yesterday. ugh! Why does he do this to me?! He is way better that that vicent jerk. I walked downstairs and everyone read there but jack. "Where jack?" I asked while they were watching TV. "Oh yeah! We forgot to mention to you guys that jack sleeps like you would not believe. It's something about staying up late. Well that's what he says. he says he works late. Whatever that means." Kim said. Ooh man he is Hot. Just thinking about him sends chills down my spine. Then I heard footsteps so we all looked at the stairs and jack was shirtless with blue seaford high basketball shorts on! Oh my gosh! I squealed inside my head! "Hey Jackie!" Kim said. I just glared at her. "Hey Kimmy! What's up?!" he said. His face lit up when she talked to him. "Nothing babe. We are going to the beach in two hours. So eat and get ready.!" Kim said. Wait BABE?! They can't be dating. He doesn't even like her! Right?! Nope. He doesn't. He likes me! Not Jessie. Not Kim. Me. "Ok. Have you guys ate?" he asked. "No I volunteered to make breakfast. And Kim told me you were a good cook. Wanna help?" Jessie asked. Shes trying to steal my man. Hell nah! "It's my fa- Umm...I-I mean it's my fabulousest thing to do?" jack tried. What?! He totally stopped when he said family and Jerry and damion looked at him and gave him a knowing look. Weird. But he's still hot.

Pretty soon we all ate and I wanted to help jack. And he to know him. Maybe that will lead to dating. "Hey jack. Can I pick out your outfit?" I asked. "Sure!" He replied I squealed. Then he smiled his million dollar smile. We went up to his room. "Soooo... Can you surf?" I questioned. "Yes. Actually believe it or not I can. I used to live in Australlia I used to surf with a bunch of my best friends from there. I actually have an accent but I picked up an American accent thingy." he stated simply. "Can I hear it?!" I asked. He coughed. "Listen here mate. You cannot tell anybody. It's our little secret there lad!" He said in this sexy Australlian accent. "Okay honestly jack I think that's awesome and really...cute." I said smiling and kinda blushing. He smiled back. "So are you and Kim like a thing now?" I asked eager. "GUYS 5 MINUTES!" Jessie yelled. I picked out hot pink swim trunks and he said he'd rather go shirtless. He took whit sunglasses and a pink and black seaford high basketball hat on. Sometimes I wonder where he gets his stuff. Then he grabbed his lime green surfboard and we went. I was angry because Jessie and jack had the same color pink. Except she had a bikini on and he had on swim trunks. "Wow jack. Goin pink today huh babe?" Kim said. I cringed. Seriously?! (AN Tony isn't in this story. Pretend he didnt exist! Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kickin it! and i'm sorry guys! but i have three in progress stories so i'm sorry! two meaningful reviews for another chapter! Not just something like update or cool but a request, a aprt you liked, request a song, or something nice and good. thanks!**

_**Jessie pov/**_

BABE?! Emma and I cringed. Maybe they are just messing with us. We drove to the beach and picked a nice spot. Jerry Eddie and Milton stayed behind with me and Emma while everyone else was swimming and Jack was surfing...sexy surfing... "Are Jack and Kim dating?!" Emma asked mad and jealous. "Yea. I think so." Jerry said happy. "He's a jerk! I thought he actually liked me!" I said Emma agreed. "Yea but considering his past everyone but Damien and I think he is some smart, funny, cocky, sweet, and happy guy. He is just the opposite. I'm surprised he made it this far. His fans and Kim are the only thing why he is fighting for his life and he isn't given up. Just wait till you see him doing karate. Pain flashes across his face and hurt, sadness, anger, and lonleyness crosses his face." Jerry said, knowing the most about him. "What do you mean...past?" Emma asked not catching on to the fans. Jerry explained his whole past to us. We started walking when everyone else got back and everyone went upstairs in their bedrooms besides Kim, jack, Emma, and I. I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to Kim when jack went to get something to eat. Kim, Emma, and I got into this huge fight. "No he's mine! I had him FIRST!" Kim screamed. KCK walked out I the kitchen and pulled us away from each other. "What's going on." jack said. "They started fighting me and said that you were theirs." Kim said. "Jack, maybe I can tell Kim your little secret." I said. "What secret?" Kim shouted/asked. Jack didn't answer. "Jack I you're keeping secrets from me then Im going to break up with you. That's stupid. You're crazy." kim said . Yes! Finally! Kim started crying and walked upstairs. Jack gloomily walked out. Confused.

Jack POV/

This can't happen. I has my guitar in my hand and I have been walking for 15 minutes. I saw some stairs so I stopped there. And started strumming my guitar. But I saw it was a pizza place. With a stage. So I walked in. "Hi! Are you the owner?" I asked. "Yes sir. What can I do for ya?" Said a man. About 30. "I was wondering if I can get a job. Or a gig but for free." I said hopefully. "Sure. Can you play now. Im kinda slow right now. We need business." I said ok and called my drum player and guitar players. They met me there and took their spots. I introduced myself. That's when everyone walked in. Even Kim was there. Shit! I don't have a choice though.

Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me  
why don't they just let me live  
I don't need commission  
make my own decisions  
that's my prerogative  
They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
that's my prerogative  
they say I'm nasty  
but I don't give a damn  
getting girls I how I live  
Some asking question  
why am I so real  
but they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal  
about my brother  
trying hard to make it right  
not long ago  
before I win this fight sing  
Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me  
why don't they just let me live  
(tell me why)  
I don't need commission  
make my own decisions  
that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)  
It's the way that I wanna live  
(it's my prerogative)  
I can do just what I feel  
(it's my prerogative)  
no one can tell me what to do  
(it's my prerogative)  
'cause what I'm doing I'm doing for you  
Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
ego trips is not my thing  
all these strange relation-ships  
really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong  
in spreading myself around  
Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me  
why don't they just let me live  
(tell me why)  
I don't need commission (I don't need)  
make my own decisions (my own decisions)  
that's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)  
I can do what I wanna do_  
[From: .net ]_  
(it's my prerogative)  
can live my life  
(it's my prerogative)  
I'm doing it just for you  
(it's my prerogative)  
just tell me tell me  
Why can't I live my life (live my life)  
without all of the things that people say  
Yo Teddy kick it like this  
I can do what I wanna do  
me and you together together  
together together together  
Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me  
why don't they just let me live  
(why don't they just let me live)  
I don't need commission  
make my own decisions  
that's my prerogative  
Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me (everybody's talking)  
why don't they just let me live (why)  
I don't need commission (I don't need)  
make my own decisions (my own decision)  
that's my prerogative  
What is this all busy  
that I can't have money in my pocket  
and people not talk about me  
this world is a trick  
I don't know what's going on these days  
but this person that we're talking about  
this person – hey listen let me tell you something  
it's my prerogative I can do what I wanna do  
I make this money you see – right Teddy  
we're outta here  
It's my it's my it's my it's my it's my  
my my my my my my my my my my  
it's my prerogative it's my prerogative  
It's my it's my it's my my my  
it's my prerogative can't you see baby doll

_End _

_thatnks guys got the fight idea from 'guest' this person reviewed it! Thanks! It was a great idea and I really appreciate it!_


	4. Authors note! PleaSe read! Important!

This is an authors note! I'm sorry but you can thank 'Guest' for it. He gave me an idea to use in the reviews so I did and gave him credit. But yet he doesn't seem to get that and he is immature and got mad because he's stupid and doesnt get the point or difference of giving people ideas because he wants the people to use it or keeping it to yourself. Or asking them to not use it. I have him credit and it's in the reviews. So Thanks guys! I also hate when people review and put cool or update or something. I don't count those as good meaningful reviews or reviews at all. So thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Kim pov

I can't believe it! Jack can sing?! What?! Since when?! And dance?! I thought he was terrible at singing and dancing! "Jack when were you gonna tell me?!" I asked, upset

"Kim, I'm sorry! I thought that you'd think it's stupid..." he trailed off, putting his head down.

"I don't think this singing thing is stupid. I think the not telling your best friend is stupid."

"I know! But. I-I thought I would loose you."

"you knew that you could have told me anything. Now because you lied to me you DID loose me, jack." he stormed out, Emma running after him calling his name.

Jack pov

"jack! JACK!" Emma called out to me. "What." I asked finally turn around. "are you okay?"

"Yea. I guess." I replied trying to smile. I'll admit though. When I saw her face all that anger kind of melted. Then I realized something... It wasn't the same without Kim.

"Ok. I'm gonna go get everyone else." she said smiling. When she walked in, someone else came out... Kim. "Jack! I realized that I still love you. I understand why you didn't tell me. Please. Im sorry. I love you." Kim said. I smiled. "no. I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened. I love you too." I said and crashed my lips on to hers.

"Let's go!" Kim said, grabbing my hand. We walked back to the apartment. We saw that Jerry, Damien, and Luke were at the apartment already.

"finally! We have been waiting for you! We are gonna show Luke some dance moves! You know that section to our songs pretty brown eyes?" Damien said. "oh yea! My brand new one that came out like a couple days ago! Here let's play it! Jerry hit play!"

"I like this right here...

This girl she came round the corner  
Looking like a model  
Magazine figure  
She was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair  
She was fly as a bird  
First time ever  
I was lost for words  
Felt so right  
Just couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight  
If that exists at all  
I couldn't move  
Felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up

And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

This girl she was a little hottie  
She knows she's got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song make her move that body  
She's dancing all night long cause  
I could tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first  
But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you

Hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don'tcha ever be looking at them other guys  
'Cause ain't never had no surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party  
I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys  
So jump in my car  
Sit back, relax  
Australia's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you"

"okay so on the part: this girl she was a little hottie she knows she's got it. Came from the city so she loves to party. The JT song make her move that body, she dancin all night long cause." I sang. After about 10 minutes, Luke got it down. Then I went upstairs and layer down with Kim. "that song was about you. You know that right?" I asked. "yea. I know."

"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"of course." then she crashed her lips onto mine. I knew that Jessie and Emma would be mad about this.

We were in the airplane ready for take off to go back to seaford. Kim was asleep on my shoulder. And soon enough. I fell right asleep.

i woke up to the pilot saying, "attention we have just landed in seafood, California." and she went on and on. We walked out of the airport and after a 10minute drive we were all home. "Home sweet home." we said in unison.

End.

Okay guys. I may do a shake it up and kickin it crossover. Don't worry. I won't abandon it for 2 months like I did with these! So review on any of my stories or PM me and let me know what you think! I'm sorry for the updating! I'm gonna end it now as i said so that was the last chapter of this one! So be ready! Old friends and jealousy will be ended in 2 chapters. Lives can change will be ended in 2 chapters as well. So if I start the sake it up crossover with kickin it then I'll be able to end the other stories cause now I'm gonna update like crazy to end these stories. The my shake it up and kickin it crossover will be my only story. So review on anystory or pm me! Wow. That's a lot to take in! Thanks!


End file.
